The invention relates to a refrigerated counter unit having a counter bed which is below a storage compartment, wherein a current of recirculated air delivered by a blower, following cooling by a heat sink, e.g., an evaporator, and humidification, is delivered to the storage compartment and from there back to the heat sink, wherein a blower, the heat sink, and a humidifying unit are mounted in a housing outside the counter bed, preferably in a separate subassembly housing of the counter bed.
Such a refrigerated counter unit is, for example, disclosed in West German Unexamined Application No. 24 20 632.
This prior art counter is either relatively short, so that one can manage with one blower without jeopardizing the steadiness of the air flow along the length of the counter, or the counter is relatively long in which case a plurality of blowers are placed side by side along the length of the counter. The heat sink, designed as an evaporator, extends in either case along the whole length of the counter, so that a uniformly cooled current of recirculated air rises along the length of the counter. In the same way, the water tub mounted there for the humidification of the current of refrigerated air shall also extend along the entire length of the counter. Accordingly, the constructional complexity is unduly great. In many cooling counters of the prior art, blower, heat sink and, if necessary, humidification unit are mounted within the counter bed proper. The considerable structural complexity and the need for special cover bottoms causes problems in the cleaning of the counter interior because of the elaborate construction of the cover bottoms.